


【VN】提拉米苏【4N跟5N灵魂互换4】

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: IF线补完5N如何清醒地戴上戒指，部分魔人化警告





	【VN】提拉米苏【4N跟5N灵魂互换4】

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

穿越系列:【[1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266139)】【[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266739)】【[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305226)】【本篇】 

  
  


昏暗的卧室内，男孩被紧贴在一具滚热的躯体上，男人的手脚如融化的钢铁将他牢牢浇筑在自己肉体上，他所有用来呼吸的气管都被堵塞住了，他无法动弹，即将窒息前一秒他得以从男人怀中挣扎脱离，他只来得及吸入第一口清凉的氧气，口中便滑入一条强韧的长舌，带着不容拒绝的气势长驱直入，侵占男孩整个口腔，熟悉的气息侵入少年的脑内意识深处，唤醒了尼禄，肉体内残留的意念将灵魂从另一处时空裂缝中唤回，尼禄的灵魂睁开了眼。

尼禄的身体依然在沉睡着，男人放过了他的唇舌，改去抓住男孩的手松垮垮地握在自己火热的勃起上来来回回地套弄，肉柱上爆起的血管在男孩掌心一条一条搏动着，男孩的手心因为这份滚烫而退缩，他想抽出自己的手，却被男人面对面地搂抱住了，双方肢体纠缠到一起，男人劲瘦有力的长腿勾着男孩的小腿，沉重的身躯挤进去，膝盖用力分开男孩两条大腿，手指深进男孩最私密的后穴，在里头绕着圈扩张。

甬道内媚膜被搅动着发出淫靡的水声，随着进入的手指关节的弯曲伸直，穴内肉壁上黏腻的体液不断发出滋滋咕咕的声响，湿漉漉的肉块挤压着手指指尖，尼禄的肠道无论被肏几次都始终如此紧致，男人紧贴在男孩耳边喘着气

“还打算继续装睡吗”

男孩的父亲从穴内抽离出自己两根长指，蜜穴内透明的肠液被带出一条长丝粘连在男人指肚上

“你的身体可比你说的话诚实多了”

尼禄出神地盯着父亲修长的指关节被他的体液沾湿成这般淫秽的模样，他想去舔干净维吉尔的手指，灵魂无法触碰到真实的肉体，他扑空了

男人手指退出来后，男孩被拉扯一番的后穴口微微开启，瓣褶松开，湿红的肉穴若隐若现暴露在空气中，室内分明是情热的气氛，男人的语气却是格外的冰冷

“你不愿睁开眼看自己的父亲干你吗”

男孩的身体紧紧闭着双眼，这幅自我欺骗的姿态再次惹怒了对方

‘你这个无可救药的小骗子，你这个背负伦理的小傻瓜’

夹在时空缝隙内的尼禄拼命地摇头，男人一遍又一遍抚摸男孩的眼脸，感受其下睫毛的颤抖，这副22岁的肉体即将被唤醒，22岁尼禄的意识被拉进了自己的身体，他见到了体内另一个自己，还是17岁时的他，天真固执的自己，17岁的尼禄紧闭着眼睛，泪水不停从脸上滴落，两个相同又不相似的灵魂从同一具身体里错开，22岁的尼禄返回了原本的身体，17岁的尼禄被一道蓝光拉拽着进入未知的空间。

他回来了。

熟悉的身体，熟悉的性爱后的肉体酸痛感，以及他最熟悉的父亲占有欲极强的做爱方式。尼禄的胸口喘个不停，他现在有太多太多话想跟父亲倾述

“我喜欢你操我，papa”

父亲的手强硬地插进去，捏住他的膝窝往外掰开，尼禄迷恋地抬手抚上对方紧压过来的胸膛，他的手一贴上维吉尔的胸肌便如打开开关般自动地摸起来，他太眷恋父亲成熟的肉体了，他爱死这个了

维吉尔的眼睛望着尼禄的眼睛，灰蓝色虹膜倒影着浅蓝色虹膜，他望进他，尼禄直视着他的眼神，回应了他，这是属于他的乖男孩尼禄，眼中只有柔软的满腔爱意。

“我爱你，papa”

尼禄主动亲上父亲的唇，换来父亲浓重到能吞噬掉对方一切的吮吻，维吉尔整根舌头持续深入着尼禄，舌尖抵着喉口小舌粗暴地钻进喉管，质感粗糙的舌面刮划细腻的食管，灵活得像有生命的触手，粗壮的舌体扩充被迫进入的细窄咽喉，搏动的舌根下血管被拉长，黏膜磨蹭着黏膜，分属两人的唾液融为一体，尼禄的下颌关节被分错开来，来不及吞下的口水满满溢出，滑过下巴，滴入锁骨。

尼禄腿根内侧嫩肉与臀缝间突突跳动着一根暴戾巨物，维吉尔掐着尼禄后脑迫使他的男孩脑袋向后仰倒，尼禄酸软的腰被男人紧紧扣住了，烧红铁棍般的阳具破开括约肌就这么一口气冲了进去。

尼禄他身上所有的通道都被堵住了，鼻翼快速扇动着吸入床第之间因为交欢升温的空气，明明喉管与肠道完全不相连，但上下两处甬道都在被侵入抽插着，肉棒捣弄着肉穴深插浅出，肉舌沿着食道一伸一缩探入，两边通道都在被维吉尔侵略着。

他能感觉出自己所有被插入的器官黏膜都开始痉挛，无意识地为了取悦对方而收紧缠裹，父亲滚烫的呼吸喷在他脸上，因为他体内的紧致而舒爽地呻吟，尼禄光是听父亲的喘气声便勃起了，现在不光身体内部被灼热填满了，表层皮肤也开始烧红一片，由白净的面颊开始爬上眼角耳廓，白嫩的胸口也爬满羞红，情热中的欲火自尼禄白皙肤色表面到处蔓延，越染越艳，像一场突如其来的高温把他紧紧包裹起来，他被爱束缚住了，甘之若饴。

即将高潮前，尼禄贪婪地吸入压在上方的维吉尔身上干燥后的汗味和热气，父亲强硬肉体下隐隐含有怒意，他选择双手缠上维吉尔的后背，他爱死了父亲的宽肩厚胸窄腰长腿，总能强劲激烈地操着他，他摸到了父亲脑后，那里有留长的银色发尾，尼禄十指缠绕在父亲的脖颈，他能听到每一次刺入自己括约肌时父亲自胸腔发出的低吼，他能听见每一次顶戳自己内壁淫靡媚肉时父亲舒爽的叹息气音，他能感受到每一次贯穿自己紧窒的肠道褶膜时父亲小腹用力的绷紧，他能感觉到每一次自己肠壁缩紧时父亲阳具的形状越发的粗膨胀大，尼禄的感官被调到最大，交媾时的愉悦快感即将攀上顶点，突然的，维吉尔深入他口腔与肠腔内的舌头与阴茎突然爆开倒勾尖刺，突如其来的疼痛令尼禄敏感的身体毫无防备地瞬间突破临界点，他因为痛楚而射精了

原本能堵进喉管的长舌缩回普通长度，转而纠缠住尼禄的舌尖，维吉尔的齿舌含住尼禄的舌尖不放。不仅仅如此，维吉尔解封了部分魔人，交缠着尼禄舌根不放的舌头由肉色转为苍蓝，舌肉表面爆起尖锐倒刺，勾勒住儿子的舌头，同时他腿间的青紫肉棒也增生出细密倒刺，一排排密集突起，全都不约而同地深深扎入尼禄血肉中，令他无法挣脱。

维吉尔猛然抱着尼禄坐起，让他双腿岔开骑到自己胯上，结合处血丝掺着透明的唾液与肠液流出，尼禄第一次感觉自己成了父亲的猎物，只是他的口中肉，垂死的祭品，疼痛使他瞳孔扩散，眼泪自眼角逼出，从脸颊滑落。维吉尔定晴不动地看着尼禄，他第一次用魔王的眼睛注视着他的儿子。

他曾经也这般看过尼禄，那时候他全身缠满树根脑子里只有力量跟杀戮，那个男孩子走到王座跟前时带给他强烈的饥渴感，他全身的眼球从树根缝隙内瞪出，他所有的眼睛全都在贪婪地盯着这个男孩，这名凡人的血肉令他无比渴望。事到如此维吉尔才知道他渴望的是尼禄本身，只有尼禄能填补好他22年来空荡荡的内心黑洞，他的小男孩，他的救赎，引导他从深渊爬出的光源，他的尼禄，只有他的尼禄。

他无法承担自己失去尼禄的后果，他不能失去尼禄，可他无法战胜时间，他已经缺席了自己儿子22年的人生，偏偏命运将一个更年轻的尼禄带到他身边，不认识自己父亲的尼禄，倔强又固执的儿子，无法说服自己跨过道德底线的尼禄，也因此将他带着一同堕落的快感才无以伦比。

维吉尔喜欢在床上看到尼禄的眼泪，那是对他背德行为无能为力的表现。他爱着自己的儿子，爱着尼禄的一切，狭窄锋利的眼角，毛绒绒的下睫毛，光滑的肌肤，干燥的嘴唇，刚冒头的下巴胡渣，细腻的手腕。他爱摧毁小男孩固执的表面，把他搞得眼角湿红，睫毛挂满泪珠，白净肌肤被拓上自己的牙印，嘴唇被吸到红肿，手腕被扣紧留下淤痕，双腿无法闭合，嫣红肉穴被捣到外翻，乳白精液慢慢淌出，往往进行到这一步时，小男孩已经累得睡着了。

某次男孩晕睡后他一遍又一遍地描绘尼禄的身体各处，那是他的珍宝，他必须得关起他，锁在只有自己能打开的宝箱内部。

当初跟尼禄在一起进展太过顺利的维吉尔将内心的黑暗面暂时关在盒子里，他曾经想过如果尼禄当初拒绝了他，他照样会强硬地抱着他一起坠落，他们是密不可分的血亲，是飞得离太阳太近融化了蜡做的翅膀的伊卡洛斯与戴达罗斯，他是抱着儿子一同坠下的父亲，义无反顾地选择必死的道路，他太过爱他了，他愿意抱着尼禄去死，他更愿意抱着尼禄陪他去死。

魔王终于知晓了真实的内心，他笑了，面部化出魔人的尖牙与外骨骼，缠绕不放的舌面倒刺缩了回去，尼禄的声音得到了自由，他可以对着父亲叙说心意了

“继续进入我，papa”

尼禄从来不惧怕维吉尔的任何形态，他依恋地献上自己的唇贴在魔人尖齿间，嘴唇很快被撕裂流血，父亲蓝色的舌头伸出舔去了儿子献祭的血，尼禄血液甘美的滋味令他暴躁的心得以安抚。

“刺入我，别放开我，papa”

尼禄体内深埋着的肉柱表面排排梭梭针锥竖起绽开，牢牢扎入黏膜血肉中，血水与淫液混为一体，儿子与父亲的体液互相渗透进彼此的灵魂深处，以此立下契约，打入标记，跨越界限，无法再分离，无法再剥夺。

“我把我的一切都献给你”

尼禄流着血的嘴唇沿着脖子往下，唇瓣印在恶魔心脏跳动的位置，血迹沾染上去，打入一圈鲜红印记，誓言奏效了，心房开启，从中吐露出沉眠已久的旧日承诺，两个发光的金属圆环从锈死的心室内滚落，掉入恶魔的掌心。

那是两枚戒指，在黯淡隐晦的恶魔心中埋藏了整整22年，依旧光亮如初见。

恶魔将其中一枚套入男孩的无名指，银环缓缓沉下，落在底部，结束了，一切已成定局，无法反悔，无法逃脱，往后他们将共享同一条生命线

“这是什么？”尼禄一手搂着父亲的脖子一手举高去看那戒指，他所有的不安情绪都被这枚小东西牢牢栓住了

夜风拂过窗帘，银霜月光照进来，一点点清冷光芒沿着尼禄左手无名指上戒指圆润弧度慢慢爬过，多么美丽的小玩意啊

“用来关住你的钥匙”

闻言尼禄只是将父亲搂得更紧，感受契在自己身体内部深处的父亲那部分蓬勃的生命力与占有欲，他心甘情愿地踏入其中，他早就身在名为维吉尔打造的心牢内

“那它能打开什么”

“打开我的心”

另一枚戒指本来垂挂在维吉尔胸前，他将银环从链子中取下，戴到自己左手无名指上，他会将他内心所有赤裸的欲望与狂暴念头一一呈现在尼禄面前，也许直面他全部的黑暗面后他的男孩会害怕会退缩，但他已经逃不掉了，他逃不掉了。

维吉尔握紧尼禄的手，他们紧密相连唇齿厮磨，两只手掌同一个位置上的戒指碰撞在一起，十指交缠，这一刻前所未有的安宁。银色的月光凉凉地扫过这里，尼禄搂着他，搂着他的头压在身上，他骑坐在维吉尔的腰间，月光把两人的相似的白发照得如同雪花，像是下一秒就要融化。

维吉尔注视着他的爱人，手掌攥紧男孩的臀部，他背后展开一对龙翼，同时尼禄的光翼也被牵引出体外展开，鳞光闪闪，龙的结晶翅膀将羽翼收拢着圈紧，像一个茧子将一对爱人牢牢箍紧，密不可分，发光飞羽随气流散乱在蓝茧的周围，翩翩飘飘，沉沉落落，如此梦幻

整个世界只有月光在看他们，被翅膀包围住的父子依旧契合在一起，尼禄还在耸动得挤压维吉尔的带钩阴茎，肠道内软绵绵又紧又滑又湿烫，这些褶皱肉壁任由倒刺深深扎根，维吉尔终于射在里面，尼禄腿根夹紧哆嗦着，里面的肉还在一绞一咬一吞一吐，不让他退出。

沉浸在余韵中的尼禄将脸挪到维吉尔胸前听他的心跳声，手指在父亲后背有一搭没一搭地抓挠

“打开你的心之后呢”

维吉尔捉着尼禄的手含住他一根手指，他笑起来

“你得自己去看了”

  
  



End file.
